


Of Lust And Lightning

by sciencefictioness



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Festivals, Incest, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They love you."  The thunder god shrugged again, wanting to deny it, but it was true.  These people loved him, fanatically.  He could taste it in the air, electricity in his veins, a thrumming that went all the way down to his bones.  Pure and unblemished adulation.  Loki wore a crooked smile, eyes clouded with something Thor could not name.  "I wonder what it's like to get power from praise and not fear.  From worship and not placation.  They make offerings to me, to appease my anger so I will spare them my wrath.  Yet they give to you out of love."  Thor reached out, lifting Loki's chin, letting his fingers trail over the god's jaw.</p><p>"You sometimes make it hard to love you, Loki."  Those green eyes locked on Thor's, full of challenge as they so often were, and the softness of his words made the blond dizzy inside.</p><p>"Is it hard for you, brother?"  Thor thumbed over Loki's lips, wine red and wet, and his answer was breathier than he would have liked.  Immediate, and full of truth, and Loki's eyes wanted to close at the sound.</p><p>"No.  It's not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lust And Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> Okay, I don't read a ton of thorki, so if there are a million fics exactly like this you'll have to forgive me. I just felt the need to write some thorki for sonia. This is more of an ancient norse thing than a marvel thing, but I'm still picturing our boys as Thor and Loki. Because... reasons. I hope you enjoy.

He could feel the drums as much as hear them, vibrating from the earth to ring through his body, power filling him with every thudding beat.  In most villages, Thor's feast was a small affair, everyone having gone all out for the celebration of the twelve nights just weeks before.  The honoring of the dead and the coming of the new year were seen as more important, and Thor could not really blame them for being weary of festival and offerings after so many days and nights of it.  But this village nestled in the trees at the edge of a great forest reveled in Thor and his feast.   Year after year they gathered in the sacred grove, with their drums and flutes, lighting fires and pouring wine into the flames in offering.  There were no coins thrown into the lakes for Thor, no money to buy his favor.  Gold did not hold sway over storms or fertility, after all.  He did not gain power from jewels or slain livestock or human sacrifices.

Thor fed off their belief in him, when they turned their faces towards the sky as it lit up with lightning, the way they startled at a loud crack of thunder and thought of the god.  This village gave him power like no other he'd ever been to, and he came back every year as they celebrated his feast to bask in the flow of power.  They believed in him, truly believed, and he was drunk in the wash of  adoration that rolled off the villagers in their grove.  Now they danced, and drank wine, some of them eating mushrooms as they moved around in the trees.  He found those who were lost in the sway of the mushrooms, vision blurred, halos of light erupting around every torch and fire, starlight glittering above them like fields of gemstones.  Thor appeared to them, stuttering and hallucinatory, smiling at their wide eyes and gaping mouths.  He touched their hands or their throats and left his mark behind, scars like lightning erupting from his fingertips.

Blessed by Thor, and lightning would never strike them and do harm.  If they desired children, they would be born without incident, no mothers lost to birthing or babies falling ill in their cribs.  One of the women he touched fell to her knees, tears gathering in her eyes as she clutched her stomach, staring at him worshipfully.

She knew what it meant to be touched by the god of thunder.  The rush of power he got from her in that moment was enough to stagger him, and he disappeared from her sight to ease back into the trees.  To watch them from a distance, sitting on a hill and looking down at his people, their fires and songs and laughter soothing in ways few things ever could be.  Thor closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sounds of praise and the scent of incense, until a wry voice spoke from nearby.

"You treat them too well, brother.  They're spoiled now."

Thor's gaze snapped up to see Loki standing there, wine in hand, and he rubbed the mouth of the bottle against his own absently.  Or it seemed absent, but Thor knew his brother well, and there was nothing idle about the gesture.  He wanted to draw Thor's eyes there.

As though he needed to _try._   Thor wanted to laugh at the very idea.

"I heard some of the villagers complaining that their finest wine offering had been stolen.  One of them said it was a beautiful woman who took it.  Another saw a horse taking it into his mouth and fleeing.  A third said it was Loki himself, come to spoil my feast and earn this village my scorn."  Loki took a drink of his pilfered wine, some of it dripping from the corner of his lips to slide messily down his throat.  Thor watched the errant drop until it vanished into Loki's clothes, biting his lip without realizing it.  Then those dark eyes found his, and Loki smiled, too many teeth, too sharp in his mouth.

"Have I spoiled your feast, then?"  The god of thunder stood, taking a handful of slow steps in Loki's direction, pausing a few feet away.

"Oh, if you really wanted to spoil it, I would know."  Loki laughed then, and the sound hit Thor deep in his chest, loosening something that he did not know had been strung tight.

Was always strung tight, when Loki was not there.

"I suppose you would."  The dark haired god leaned against the tree behind him, letting his gaze flit out over the people below before settling back on his brother.  "You always come to this shitty little village for your feast.  They pour out barrels of wine for you in some towns.  Put out feasts that would feed hundreds, beat drums you can hear from half the world away.  Why here?  There's barely four dozen people in the grove.  I don't understand."  Thor shrugged, taking another step towards Loki.  He did not want to talk about villagers and their worship.

Did not want to talk at all, really.  But Loki so rarely looked at him that way, as though he was genuinely confused, and Thor felt obligated to answer.

"They believe here.  I can feel it.  I get more power from these few dozen villagers than from all the hundreds that gather to worship in the larger settlements.  They're genuine.  They can feel me here, where others cannot.  They see me sometimes when I do not mean them to."  Loki scoffed, running a hand through his hair and shooting a half hearted glare at Thor's worshippers.

"They love you."  The thunder god shrugged again, wanting to deny it, but it was true.  These people loved him, fanatically.  He could taste it in the air, electricity in his veins, a thrumming that went all the way down to his bones.  Pure and unblemished adulation.  Loki wore a crooked smile, eyes clouded with something Thor could not name.  "I wonder what it's like to get power from praise and not fear.  From worship and not placation.  They make offerings to me, to appease my anger so I will spare them my wrath.  Yet they give to you out of love."  Thor reached out, lifting Loki's chin, letting his fingers trail over the god's jaw.

"You sometimes make it hard to love you, Loki."  Those green eyes locked on Thor's, full of challenge as they so often were, and the softness of his words made the blond dizzy inside.

"Is it hard for you, brother?"  Thor thumbed over Loki's lips, wine red and wet, and his answer was breathier than he would have liked.  Immediate, and full of truth, and Loki's eyes wanted to close at the sound.

"No.  It's not."

Thor took Loki's mouth, one hand burying itself into his dark locks as the other eased around the god's narrow waist.  The blond pressed Loki into the tree, tongue slipping between those ruddy lips, and Thor could taste the wine in his brother's kiss.  It was heady and sweet and intoxicating, but Loki was all of those things on his own, and Thor felt weak in the face of him.  Loki's hands slipped under the fabric of Thor's shirt, cold against his skin, but the thunder god did not care.  Those long, fine fingers clutched at him desperately, and _fuck,_ it had been so long since he touched Loki this way.  Breathed his scent, tasted his mouth.  Felt those black stands, soft under his palms.  

Thor growled into their kiss, and before he was aware of his movements he had Loki on the ground, fumbling at his belt.  The dark haired god's bottle of wine rolled away, totally forgotten as Thor mouthed his way over Loki's jaw.  Sucked marks into his throat, buried his teeth there, and even if they would not last long in the god's skin, Thor needed to put them there.  Needed to tattoo his want into Loki's flesh.  Etch his love in Loki in the only way he would ever understand.

With lust, and violence, and Loki moaned as Thor bit into him, tugging his pants down with rough hands.  The blond pulled off one of his brother's boots, never letting his mouth break away from Loki's throat.  Once the god was laid bare beneath him, Loki shuddered and spread his thighs wide in offering, and the blond could not refuse.

It was Thor's feast after all.  

Thor abandoned Loki's neck in favor of easing down between his brother's thighs and swallowing him whole.  Loki shook under his mouth, hands going brutally tight in Thor's hair as he thrust helplessly between the blond's lips.  He tasted ambrosial, like warmth and salt and want, and Thor groaned around Loki's arousal as he licked and sucked at it.  Lightning erupted above them, breaking over the cloudless sky, bright and forlorn.  The villagers below started cheering, sure that they had pleased their god as thunder boomed through the air.

It was not any wine or song that pleased Thor, but his brother bucking into his mouth, mewling profanities all the while.  The sounds Loki made were more beautiful than any music, the sight of him flushed and trembling finer than any art.  The feel of his hands in Thor's hair was heavenly in ways that Asgard could never match, and the god slicked up two fingers in his mouth to tease between Loki's cheeks. Circled his entrance for a few moments, watching Loki bite into his bottom lip, eyelids fluttering closed as he whined and rutted down Thor's touch. If he teased long enough, he could probably make him beg, but he'd waited far too long for this. Pressed a finger in slowly, watching his brother's face twist up in ecstasy, and any patient he had evaporated into nothingness.

Then it was a blur of twisting fingers, working Loki open as he mouthed at his cock, keeping him on the edge of climax. Listening to him groan and pant, watching him writhe. Breathing in the smells of his arousal, sex filling the air as surely as the smoke of the incense below, and Thor could stay there forever.

Just Loki's heat, and Loki's touch, and Loki's voice. Thunder echoing through the trees, lightning strobing in the sky, slicing up the blanket of stars.

When Thor finally pressed into him, mouths bound together with desire, clouds surged into being in an instant and rain began to pour from the sky. He took Loki slowly, water coursing over them both, the storm just as violent and primal in the heavens as they were on earth. 

The sun was rising before the fires in the grove were put out, Thor's feast coming to a close at the break of a new day.

The thunder god still lay unseen in their grove, Loki underneath him, now unashamed to beg. Always _'Please, brother.'_

_'More.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also sciencefictioness on tumblr, if you'd like to hit me up.


End file.
